The Ringer
by The Type A Project
Summary: "It was the easy way out and I took it" were the words Gilbert Beilscmidt said as he erased his life and replaced it with his dead brothers. But, maybe there was a reason Ludwig committed suicide. Based on the CW series,"The Ringer."
1. Chapter 1

**So, I finally wrote this one for you guys. As I said in the comments of 'Bandroom 3J', I wanted to write a story based off the CW show 'Ringer'. For those of you not familiar with 'Ringer', it's about a girl named Bridget, who is caught for being on drugs. Her sister, Shiobhan, Seems to live the charmed life. After Shiobhan commits suicide, Bridget pretends to be her sister, and finds out her life isn't as charmed as she thought it was. I only saw an extended preview, so I have no idea what the actual show is like. I've never seen an episode of the show, so I really don't know about the plot of the show. So, for those of you who actually watch 'Ringer', this is my storyline based on it. 'Ringer' belongs to its respected owners. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

><p>Gilbert was caught. And he knew it. He was caught a month ago for drugs. He would have to face a trial soon. And he could be sent to jail for it. He hated his life at the moment. His trial was scheduled for Thursday of next week. He would be in jail that Friday.<p>

He was staying with his younger brother, Ludwig, while he waited. His brother had been nice enough to give him a place to stay, and Gilbert was thrilled that he did. His whole neighborhood knew he was on drugs, and he was afraid that they would mock him for it. Tommorow Ludwig had scheduled a day long boat ride for the two of them. He didn't have to, but the blonde insisted.

Gilbert lay on his bed. He might as well enjoy the last few days with his brother before he was found guilty. 

* * *

><p>"<em>All you have to do is get up on the stand." His lawyer, Arthur Kirkland, told him. "They've agreed to drop the charges if you just get up on the stand." "That's what I'm afraid of." Gilbert said hopelessly, "No one can protect me, Arthur."<em>

* * *

><p>He had that conversation with Arthur Kirkland two days before. He hated the fear of getting up on the stand. They would get what they wanted out of him, and he knew it. <p>

* * *

><p>Ludwig smiled as he loaded the truck for the boat ride. Gilbert wondered what he was smiling about, but decided not to ask. If Ludwig was enjoying his last few days with Gilbert, then let him.<p>

"Ready to go, Gilbert?" he asked. Gilbert just nodded. "I am."

After a short drive to the docks, they saw a small boat waiting for them. Ludwig began loading things in it, and then told Gilbert to sit in it. The entire time Ludwig kept that smile on his face.

Ludwig started the boat and began to drive the middle of the sea. Gilbert found the ride so relaxing, he passed out on his brother's shoulder.

When he woke up, he was the only one in the boat.

"Ludwig?" he asked, looking around. He panicked, "Ludwig, where are you?" He saw a medicine bottle, and almost started to cry. He knew the sad reality, and as much as he hated to say it, he had to...

* * *

><p>"Ludwig committed suicide."<p>

* * *

><p>It was three days after Ludwig had killed himself on the boat ride. Gilbert was carrying his brother's brief case out to the table. He was in a depressed state of his own, and suicide didn't sound too bad at the moment. He was filling out Ludwig's death records at the moment. He tripped over the staircase and the brief case opened up. Out came all of Ludwig's information, including his driver's license.<p>

Gilbert and his brother never seemed to look alike when they were younger, but now he could see the resemblance. If Gilbert cut his hair and dyed it, it would look like Ludwig's. And their heights weren't that far off from one another. And colored contacts wouldn't be bad, either.

Gilbert knew what the fate of Gilbert Beilschmidt was. He would go to trial, be found guilty, and serve his life in prison. But Ludwig Beilschmidt was another example. He would have wonderful life for every day until he died. 

* * *

><p>"Morning Mr. Beilschmidt." The Door Opener of Ludwig's work place greeted him.<p>

"Morning." Gilbert replied. He had been pretending to be Ludwig for the first time today. And, so far, no one could tell the difference. He had filed the death records yesterday, and instead of putting Ludwig's name, he put his own.

He would never go to trial.

He would never go to jail.

He would never do drugs again.

He would never be forced into a prison cell.

Because Gilbert Beilschmidt was legally dead. But Ludwig Beilscmidt was still alive. He looked at himself in the mirror in Ludwig's office. He looked just like Ludwig, now that he had died his hair. And the contacts helped, too. 

* * *

><p>"It was the easy way out, and I took it."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, first chapter of Ringer is complete. I'm so happy that I can get this series started. I have big plans for the Beilschmidt brothers, as well as Viveka, who will be brought into this in the next chapter.<strong>

**I torture poor Gilbert, and in the next chapter, I'm probably going to add to his misery. But, Gilbert is too AWESOME to be miserable, right? Anyway, review if you can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My update for Ringer, not much to say here besides thank you for reading this.**

* * *

><p>Gilbert was walking to his-no, his brothers- office. He had been at this for a week, and no one suspected a thing. And, he found out that the courts had dropped the case after they read the files that he was dead.<p>

But, he still wished that he knew why Ludwig, who had everything anyone could want, killed himself. He had everything Gilbert wanted; a wife, kids, and a nice house.

Lucky for him, that so called wife was out of town in Italy with her sister. She had taken their son, Carmine, with her. But, Feliciana would be able to tell the difference between her brother in law and her husband, right? Then again, Feliciana had the intelligence of a post, so he might get lucky.

He looked at the pictures on Ludwig's desk. One of them was of Feliciana and Carmine standing by the entrance of the gate outside his house. Carmine was holding up a tomato, and appeared to be cheering about it. Feliciana was laughing at his sons actions.

The next one was of him and Ludwig when they were seven. Well, Ludwig was seven, he was eight, technically. It was a picture taken by their mother at a family reunion. They had decided to play with the garden hose, and they were soaked in water. Gilbert was holding the hose in his hand, and Ludwig was holding a pot to keep from getting wet.

The final one was of Carmine when he was first born. Ludwig was holding him, smiling. Carmine was playing with his father's finger. Feliciana was in the hospital bed, sitting up, smiling at the pair. Romana, her sister, was sitting in a chair across the room. It had to have been Antonio, Romana's husband, who had taken this picture.

He sighed, he was kind of hoping that the pictures could give him clues as to why he had committed suicide. But then, something caught his eye in the first photo.

On the ground, by Feliciana's foot, was a small black square. It was a badge.

He looked at the next picture. Poking out of Ludwig's pocket was the same badge. Gilbert just didn't see it when they were younger.

He looked at the last picture, and saw that he tip of a switchblade was coming out of his pocket. And that badge was there again.

He opened up the drawer of Ludwig's desk, and saw that under the pens and tape, there was a small black badge. The same one in the photos.

He pulled it out, and then read the information.

* * *

><p><em>Beilschmidt, Ludwig G.<em>

_Age:22_

_Status: Assassin_

_Threats:_

_Beilschmidt(Vargas), Feliciana I.(Green)_

_Beilschmidt, Carmine B.(White)_

_Beilschmidt, Gilbert P.(Red)_

_Fernandez-Carriedo(Vargas), Romana S.(Yellow)_

_Fernandez- Carriedo, Antonio S. (White)_

* * *

><p>Gilbert frowned, his brother was an assassin-for-hire. That kind of explained it. But, what was up with the threats column of the ID? And why was he considered a red threat?<p>

The phone rang, and Gilbert fumbled to answer it. "Hello?"  
>"Ludwig, good work, I see that you killed him." The voice on the other end was cold and dark.<p>

"Yeah." Gilbert guessed.

"Next time you come here we can take him off your threats list."

"Antonio?"

"No, Gilbert. Unless you consider Antonio a threat too."

"No, just…curious."

"Anyway, the next one that needs to be disposed of is that stupid Mafia girl. Not the one you married, but her sister. She's the next biggest threat, and she's probably leaking information about us to the Mafia as we speak."

"Romana?"

"Yeah, you have 36 hours to kill her, good luck."

The line went dead.

'So, Ludwig's assignment was to kill…me." Gilbert pieced it all together in his head. Ludwig was being forced to kill his loved ones, so he killed himself so he wouldn't have to.

And the next target was Romana.

The door creaked open, and in walked Viveka.

He remembered Viveka from High School. He would always torment her, and mess with her stuff when she wasn't looking.

"Hey, Spe-Viveka." He almost called her by her nickname. But, he was Ludwig, and he would never call her by that.

"Hello, Ludwig." She replied, "Your wife called my office again. She can't get the number right, no matter how many times I tell her it. She said that she would be coming home tomorrow and needs you to pick her up at the airport."

Gilbert nodded, "Okay , thank you Viveka."

"No problem, Ludwig." She walked out.

Gilbert frowned at the phone one last time before he put it in his pocket.

His life as his brother just got more interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it. For those of you who guessed as to why Ludwig committed suicide, here's your answer.<strong>

**Yes, Gilbert isn't making a wild assumption, that is the actual reason. And Feliciana is in the next chapter, and so is Romana. And Spain, you can't leave out Spain.**

**Carmine is Italian for Vineyard. I read that somewhere, so if you wrote that story, tell me so I can give you credit in an upcoming chapter. The B is for Berlin, but most of you are smart enough to figure that out, right?**

**And the middle names for the others are their country names.**

**I know Viveka's appearance was short, but I had to introduce her this chapter.**

**So, that's all I have to say, until next time, review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating in awhile. I've had band things to do. We had our solo and ensemble competition, and I got a superior. I'm very proud right now.**

**But, anyway this is Ringer.**

* * *

><p>Gilbert had never been to the airport before. He hadn't ridden a plane for ages.<p>

He waited for his "Wife" and "Son", as well as his "Pain in the butt sister-in-law".

He saw Feliciana, who was holding a jumping up and down Carmine, and Romana grumbling about something.

"Hello, Feliciana!" Gilbert called. Feliciana hugged him, but went silent after that. Carmine went on to explain all the things they did in Italy. Romana was staring intently at him, and Gilbert silently hoped that she couldn't see right through him.

It was awkward.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Feliciana went with Carmine to go shopping for new school clothes. It was just him and Romana in the house.<p>

He was silently making dinner when he heard the unmistakable clicking of a gun. "Okay, Romana, very funny."

"No, not funny. Look, we need to have a talk, assassin to assassin." She said, putting the gun down by her side. "I know I'm the next victim on your kill list. And, after me, comes Feliciana, and then Antonio. And then Carmine. I may not care about my sister's attitude, I care about her life, and Antonio! He may be a frickin dumbass jackass tomato fucker, but he's my husband! The father of MY CHILD!" She covered her mouth with her hand.

Gilbert looked her over quickly, "You're pregnant?"

Romana said nothing, but she took her hand and covered her stomach. She wasn't showing one bit, but she wouldn't lie about that, right?

"I wont let you kill them, or me, or this." She gestured to her daughter or son. "I just wont. I'LL KILL YOU FIRST!"

"Wait, Romana, don't shoot! I don't want to kill you OR my future nephew or niece!" He yelled out, "I want them to be as awesome as me and all, and to be honest, I'm-" He's not Ludwig."

They both looked at the door way to see a frowning Feliciana, holding a sleeping Carmine. "He's Gilbert, our brother in law."

Romana put the gun down. " But Gilbert is dead, right. We heard about it on the news."

"No, it's Ludwig who's dead." Gilbert corrected, " He committed suicide while you were away. I changed his name to mine on the death papers, and pretty much stole my brother's identity."

Feliciana nodded, " He never loved me, he didn't love Carmine, he just didn't want to see us hurt. It was all a big game. Because we both feared our bosses, and now I'm paying for it. I married him, slept with him, and had Carmine with him not out of love, out of fear. He didn't want to see me hurt for being in the Mafia, and I didn't want to see him hurt for being with the Neo-Nazis. So the marriage was the easy way out."

Romana looked at Carmine, and then at Gilbert.

Gilbert looked at all three of them, and sighed, "I didn't know my brother's life was so complicated."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I really don't know. This is just another installment of the Ringer to keep you readers happy.<strong>

**So, review!**


End file.
